


Listen To Me - Oneshot

by 123FuckMeStreet



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Biting, Butt Slapping, Hunter Shizuo, I have a kink for sadistic Shizuo, I took too many drugs, It's hot, Just Sex, Kinks, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Oneshot, Regrets, Romance, Same with Virgin Izaya, Sex, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut, Thanks to my friend for making a 10/10 summary and helping with story, We both made this honestly, What Have I Done, a lot of it, ish, no joke, some fluff at the end, this is really kinky, vampire izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123FuckMeStreet/pseuds/123FuckMeStreet
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima is your average villager, well except for his inhumane strength. He lives with his brother, Kasuka, and works as a vampire hunter working with the local church. His main goal is to catch his nemesis - Izaya Orihara.Izaya Orihara is a powerful vampire who lives in the haunted woods. He spends most of his time either watching the villagers or being hunted by his nemesis - Shizuo Heiwajima.What happens when Shizuo is finally able to catch Izaya? Kinky stuff happens.





	Listen To Me - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> *Deeply inhales*  
> First time actually deciding to post one of my stories onto this site. Of course, this will be fucking kinky.  
> *Awkward laughter*  
> Anyways, this story wouldn't be made if my friend and I didn't get retarded one night around 1 am and wrote this.  
> The original story we did was posted on Wattpad first.  
> You can find my friend's account on Wattpad under the username, @I_Am_Hanji_Zoe  
> You can find the Wattpad version of the story here, @Nyr_And_Kam_Collab  
> My Wattpad account is the same as this account's name.

The crunches of leaves and heavy footsteps of a beast could be heard throughout the forest as he chased after the vampire. The fleeing vampire glided through the forest's floor, keeping a wide distance from the so-called beast. Sparing a glance back at the fuming blond, he widely grinned at him, unnerving glee swirled in his piercing crimson eyes.

"Stop running away you fucking blood-suckin' flea and let me kill you!" Roared the blond-haired beast, commonly known as Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Now why would I do that, Shizu-chan," purred the black-haired vampire, known as Izaya Orihara, "I honestly don't feel like today is the day I want to have a cross impaled in my heart, so I have to decline the offer."

"Well too bad, that's where it belongs!" Roared Shizuo, still tailing Izaya, ripping out of the ground rocks and trees, hauling them in the flea's direction.

The two continued to fight for what felt like ages. At some point, Izaya flew up to the forest's treetops to jump from branch to branch instead. Shizuo, however, continued to whip stones and other earthly elements in the vampire's direction.

"Come on Shizu-chan! It's almost like your aim is getting worse!"

Growling, the blond hauled a boulder up onto his shoulders and threw it at the branch Izaya was standing on. But alas, the slippery vampire jumped to the branch over from the one he was previously occupying. Watching as the boulder slammed past him in the last second, he let out a small puff of breath he was holding in.

Giving the beast a triumphant smirk, he glanced up at the forest's small opening to the sky, giving it some thought that he should start heading home now. Looking back down at the blond, he noticed a pebble, flying at high speeds towards him. The raven quickly jumped to the branch over, landing on the offshoot. The vampire stood for what felt like three seconds before he heard a loud crack and found himself on the ground. Facing upwards at the leaf-covered roof.

Izaya, momentarily stunned from his fall, didn't notice the blond immediately taking this chance to get between the raven's legs and pin his hands down above the vampire's head with his insane monster strength. When the raven shook himself out of his temporary astonishment, he was met with an unexpected sight; a panting Shizuo hovering over him with a slightly flushed face. He couldn't deny the feeling of a small shiver crawl up his back at the sight, unknowingly letting the heat blossom on his cheeks from being in such a close proximity to the monster.

"I caught you," huskily whispering while leaning his head down and pushing his body closer to the raven, the beast continued, "you damn flea".

Involuntarily shaking, Izaya slightly tilted his head to the side, trying to avoid the blond's warm heavy breaths of hot air and honey-colored piercing gaze.

"Con-Congratulations!" Accidentally stuttering, he quickly covered it up with his annoying smirks and overly happy tone. "It would be pleasant if you can just, get off me, ne?"

Struggling, squirming, and kicking, to get out of the monster's iron-like grasp, the blond shifted away from the male under him and watched in amusement as the slim vampire struggled against his strong grip, desperately trying to break free.

"Why would I let you go?" Lowly growled Shizuo, as he dipped back down to the panting vampire, "I'm quite enjoying seeing you struggle like this." He grinned sadistically, with half-lidded eyes, gazing into the raven's own eyes, watching as different emotions flickered about.

Izaya promptly shut his mouth, while going a little pale at the beast's statement. It dawned on him that he tired himself out with all his struggling, and, in simpler terms, basically at the blond's complete mercy. Getting anxious that he is currently so weak and powerless in this situation, he started to take quick, sharp, intakes of breath as he had an internal panic while trying to form a solution for any possible escape.

At such a close proximity, Shizuo couldn't help but study Izaya's features. This was a rare opportunity, after all, since the slippery blood-sucking flea would always slink away before the blond could catch him. He observed that the man beneath him was skinnier than he originally thought. He also noted that Izaya had a very feminine shaped body and face, long eyelashes, and plump, kissable lips to match, with the little tips of his pearly white fangs peeking out.

He leaned down on instinct and kissed Izaya somewhat roughly. The raven let out a surprised squeak at the blond's actions, allowing the blond the ability to dive his tongue into the raven's hot, moist mouth, and explore the cavern.

"Mmpf-Mmpf!" Squeezing his eyes tightly shut while his cheeks burned in embarrassment, he desperately tried to move his head from side to side to stop the blond from kissing him but unknowingly to him, it just helped the blond deepen the kiss even further. Feeling a small line of drool that escaped from his mouth, the vampire whimpered before giving in to the highly experienced tongue.

Slipping a hand under Izaya's white dress shirt, he slowly inched his way up until he pinched the vampire's soft nipple, earning a very loud squeal and a hard kick in the gut. Grunting, Shizuo pulled back. He unknowingly slackened his hold on the vampire, allowing Izaya to rip his hands out of Shizuo's grasp and flip himself over, digging his hand into the ground and pulling himself forward to crawl away. About to get up, he felt searing hot droplets of liquid land on top of his back, making him instantly collapse, screeching and whimpering in pain. Feeling a tight grip on his left leg dragging him back across the dirt floor, he weakly allowed the blond to crawl back between the vampire's legs, tightly repining his hands over his head.

"The fuck was that for you damn flea! You were enjoying it!"

Glaring down at the still whimpering raven, he watched as his lips started to slowly move to form words.

"I don't-I don't want to do... that... with you. It's gross... and wrong, especially doing that with a beast."

The blond looked at him irritatedly. Normally the raven was so confident and cocky, why was he being all shy now? Then it dawned on the blond and he smirked at Izaya.

"You're a virgin, aren't you, flea?"

Izaya blushed out of embarrassment, glaring at the blond only to have it appear like a pouty child who didn't get the toy they wanted. He couldn't believe that he was being pushed around because he still had his v-card, unlike a certain beast.

Shizuo's grin widened. "That's cute, I'll take that as a yes then."

The blond snaked his hand back up the raven's shirt and teasingly caressed his upper body. He leaned down and started nibbling on Izaya's neck, enjoying his small pleasured squeaks and moans. He slinked his hand up his chest to lightly tease and pinch the raven's nipples. Izaya gasped at the feeling and slightly arched his back up to the blond. Shizuo started sucking on a certain spot at the nape of Izaya's neck and the raven let out a louder shaky moan.

After teasing the raven for a bit, Shizuo backed up a bit and scanned the panting, drooling raven with love bites painting half of his pretty pale neck in full glory. The sight was enough to get Shizuo practically fully hard. He started inching down Izaya's pants but the vampire tried to wiggle them back up.

"Shi-Shizu-chan, stop!" The raven gasped, trying to wiggle his pants back up.

The blond just growled and ignored his pleas, tearing off the male's pants. "Shut up, flea! If you don't stop fucking struggling, I'll spray some holy water on you again!"

Izaya visibly stiffened and gulped, staying quiet. Shizuo held out three fingers in front of Izaya's face, motioning for him to suck them. The raven nervously opened his mouth, Shizuo then proceeded to shove the digits in the vampire's small mouth, feeling Izaya swiping his tongue around every finger, coating them thickly with saliva. The blond took his fingers out of Izaya's mouth, making a popping sound. Shizuo pulled down Izaya's underwear and started slowly and teasingly, stroking him. Izaya began whining and grinded into Shizuo's hand involuntarily. He then snaked his hand lower and brought his pointer finger to circle around the raven's entrance.

"This will probably hurt a bit at first but bear with me," Shizuo said before thrusting his finger into Izaya's warm heat. The vampire visibly cringed and hissed in pain while shuddering.

"Ngh, fuck Izaya, relax will you?" Hissed the blond, feeling how tight the raven was around his finger.

"Sh-Shizu-! Take-Take it out! Please!" The raven whined. Shizuo's eyebrow twitched in irritation, he sighed loudly. He released the vampire's hands and brought up his own hand and bit the tip of his pointer finger until it bled, shoving it in Izaya's mouth.

"Suck it and calm the fuck down!" He growled at Izaya who obeyed and started sucking the blood from Shizuo's finger, bringing his own hands up to grip onto the blond's wrist, gradually relaxing and calming down.

Shizuo started gently thrusting the finger he had inside Izaya; leisurely, he inserted a second saliva coated finger into the smaller male. The raven tensed up for a second but relaxed immediately as he kept sucking on the blond's finger. Eventually, the black-haired male was starting to enjoy Shizuo's surprisingly gentle touches, he rocked his hips and quietly moaned along with the pace of the thrusts.

Shizuo inserted a third finger inside of Izaya and fingered him until he was properly stretched. When he felt that he was, Shizuo removed his fingers causing Izaya to whine from the loss of stimulation. The blond took his finger out of Izaya's mouth, leaving a long trail of saliva following, and grabbed his hips instead.

"Wha- Why did you stop?" Izaya whined, clearly wanting Shizuo's fingers inside him again.

"Did you think I was just going to finger fuck you the whole time?" Shizuo scoffed, "If your ass is lonely, then don't worry. It's gonna have something much bigger inside it soon."

Before Izaya could fully process what Shizuo meant, the blond had started pushing the head of his cock into the raven. Izaya let out a pained noise, not expecting the sudden large intrusion.

"Guh! Ah! Ta-Take! Stop! Hnng!"

Slowly pushing the raven's legs back while he inserts himself deeper into the babbling vampire, he amusingly watched Izaya lose himself and become a mumbling, drooling, whimpering, mess. Nibbling on the raven's ear, he very slowly kept sliding himself in, stopping every so often to let the male adjust to his size. Being almost fully in up to the base, he waited for a few more seconds for Izaya to adjust before slamming his hips forward, finally having himself entirely inside. Hearing a loud gasp and feeling violent shudders racking from the vampire below him, he immediately after saw white liquid sprayed out on Izaya's lower half of his black suit.

Covering his mouth with both of his hands, staring wide-eyed, with tears building up at the corners, at the blond above him, and cheeks darkening twice the shade they were previously, Shizuo sadistically smirked down at the twitching, embarrassed raven.

"Did you already cum so soon? We didn't even start yet, I-za-ya~!"

"Gu-ah!"

Shizuo rolling his hips ever so slightly, Izaya let muffled moans slip past his lips and random shudders take over his body as he was too overstimulated from his orgasm. Izaya covered his messy face with his forearms in an attempt to hide from the blond. Shizuo pounded into Izaya's ass, trying to somewhat hold himself back so he wouldn't seriously hurt the pleasured mess of a vampire beneath him. The blond noticed the arms hiding Izaya's face from him so he swiftly grabbed them and pinned them above the raven's head.

"Aah! S-Shizu let- ngh! Go!" The raven moaned out, trying to get his hands out of the blond's grip.

"No way, you damn flea," growled Shizuo, "I want to see your face when you're so overwhelmed with pleasure you lose all self-control."

Izaya heavily blushed and Shizuo leaned over Izaya, intertwining his fingers with Izaya's beside the raven's head. The vampire was drooling and moaning with his eyes tightly closed, feeling Shizuo's stare roaming over his face.

As Shizuo pounded into Izaya with little self-control, he slammed into the smaller's prostate, causing Izaya to moan loudly while he sharply arched his back, and snapping open his eyes, widening to the size of saucers.

"A-Ah! SHI-SHIZU!"

The raven noticed a cross dangling over his face hanging around a certain blond's neck. Shizuo felt the raven clench down on his length causing him to groan in pleasure. He looked down at Izaya to see what made him clench around him. The blond noticed the cross necklace hanging from his neck, with Izaya's wide, teary eyes focused on it, watching it sway. Shizuo grinned and pounded into Izaya's ass harder, deciding to leave the cross necklace out to dangle over Izaya's face.

"Ngh- Augh! Sh-Shizuo! Aah! I-I'm gonna cum!" Moaned Izaya, digging his nails into the blond's hand that still covered his own, and wrapped his legs around the blond's waist.

Snapping his hips harder and faster into the loudly moaning vampire below him, hitting his prostate with every thrust, he kept going until he felt Izaya clench around him even more than before. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hips and flipped him, making the raven bend over with his naked, shaky knees digging into the ground, and forearms trying to keep him up. Grabbing Izaya's length, he shoved his thumb in the slit, denying the vampire his release. Izaya whined at the denial while Shizuo continued to ruthlessly ram into Izaya's ass. The blond got a wonderful, sadistic idea, and brought his hand up, coming down to slap Izaya's ass, hard. The raven jolted forward, sharply arching his back, and squeaked loudly, clenching tightly around Shizuo again. Shizuo smacked Izaya's round, soft, plump ass a few more times before he was about to cum, leaving many red handprints decorating the male's ass. When Shizuo felt he was going to cum, he let go of Izaya's dick and flipped him onto his back, pulling out and cumming all over Izaya's face. Izaya finally was able to cum, while also getting some of Shizuo's seed in his mouth.

"Swallow it," The panting beast demanded. Izaya hesitated for a second but did as he was told and swallowed the cum that went into his mouth, "good boy."

Shizuo laid down next to Izaya, panting and exhausted. The raven was also panting and exhausted but he was also extremely sticky. He wiped the cum off of his face and snuggled into Shizuo's chest.

"You know," the blond spoke, "I think I like this better than trying to kill you."

Izaya snuggled closer to his chest, "me too." He whispered while closing his eyes.

Soon, the two fell asleep on the grass together, with the morning sun peeking through the leaves of the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sweats nervously*  
> If you got this far, tell me how I did on this piece of shit.  
> First time writing smut-ish really so yeah.  
> (/._.)/ Hope I didn't screw this up.  
> How did we come up with this at 4 am?  
> Some of life's unanswered questions.


End file.
